Storage replication is a data protection strategy in which data objects (e.g., files, physical volumes, logical volumes, file systems, etc.) are replicated to provide some measure of redundancy. Storage replication may be used for many purposes, such as ensuring data availability upon storage failures, site disasters, or planned maintenance. Storage replication may be managed directly between storage systems, such as storage arrays, in an approach referred to as storage-based replication or array-based replication (ABR), in contrast to host-based replication.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.